


Dance to me (Senkuu x Kohaku)

by redd_papaver97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lemon, Love Confessions, Masturbation, No Spoilers, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Senhaku, Senkuu is better at feelings, Smut, Sweet senkuu, hormonal senkuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: When Gen tells Senkuu Kohaku is dancing to him, he doesn't believe him until he finally decides to see her.BEWARE for SMUT.It's set in a near future but without spoilers.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Dance to me (Senkuu x Kohaku)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Senhaku fic! Hope you enjoy :)

It was his twenty-third birthday today, or at least he should be that age without considering the other 3.700 years he spent counting every second. It was still hard to fall asleep without starting to count, as if it was a habit. Now that everything had calmed down, at least for the almost endless war against every enemy, it was getting harder to shut up his brain from counting, afraid that maybe some day everything they built would disappear, as it happened all those years ago. He had lost his father that time, and Senkuu wouldn't know what to do if he were to loose his new friends, that had became his only family by now.

He never cared for blood when it was about family. It was enough to have someone close, but now that everyone seemed to be trying to form their own families, it was harder to ignore the fact that maybe, to his friends, he didn't fit within the category. 

Damn, he must be getting drunk, thinking about those things. Even when a big party was thrown in his name and they did everything possible for him not to get bored, throwing a science contest for children with him being the judge, building a special observatory for him (which nearly made him cry), and serving a delicious banquet, he was getting tired the more the day went through. It wasn't their fault: he missed his father, and even when he always said feelings were a problem, he longed for a deep conversation and maybe a hug. 

When the winners were chosen and given the Ishigami Senkuu Award, and all the minors went back to their houses, their former friends actively joined him and did everything possible to make him have a good time. 

But of course, none of them noticed he was depressed by the end of the day except for Kohaku. Every year she showed him a concerned look that made him feel guilty and annoyed, and every time she had tried to talk to him, he dismissed her. Within these years they had known each other, and been each other’s most valuable ally, she had grown considerably in strength and agility, but also in intelligence. She was perceptive to the core and it scared him how well she knew him by now. Today, however, she seemed tired of trying to make him talk, preferring to just look at him with sad eyes. 

By the time most of their friends were drunk, dancing and playing games, Kohaku sat next to him, silently, looking at whatever he was looking at and then up to the dark sky. 

"I'm fine." Senkuu said, annoyed. 

"So you say." 

He snorted, mockingly and bitterly. Even when she wasn’t pushing him, he didn’t want her to know. He didn’t want her to care for any other than herself. 

"Let's dance." He heard her say then, not quite believing his ears until he looked at her and found out she was being serious. 

"You know I don't..."

"Have you even tried to dance? I didn't want to at first, but it's liberating in the end." She eyed him, her eyes cheerful and inviting. He knew she wouldn't laugh at him or anything, but he really didn't want to. 

He just wanted to stay inside his comfort zone. 

"So go dance." He motioned, trying to sound unfazed and careless.

To his surprise, Kohaku stood up immediately, not even looking at him, and walked to join their friends, who let her into the crowd, cheering, before she closed her eyes and started to move her body at the rhythm of the music in a delicate way he hadn’t seen before in the always strong lioness. 

When he saw eyes turning to look at her, he looked away. 

Anything but this, please. 

As much as it pained him to admit it, being an irrational, strange and annoying feeling, he liked her. 

But it was far more than that: he wanted her. Wanted her to look at him and care for him and wanted her as a whole being. More times than he would dare to say he had dedicated time to think about her: her face, her body, her heart, the way her eyes glowed whenever she learnt something knew, and a long list of things. 

He should’ve expected to feel this today if he drank just a little. This year had been a rollercoaster of emotions, leading him to do and think about things in a very different way. 

What if she died? What if she got married like every woman of the village that was her age or younger? 

"She's dancing to you, you know." Senkuu heard the mentalist standing beside him, speaking with that characteristic tone of him. 

"Whatever." 

"Just look at her. Kohaku-chan is living her best years right now and it's obvious she's interested in you, even when you keep being a fucking jerk to her. She will give up on you if you keep it like that, dear Senkuu." 

"Go away, mentalist." He spat. 

"I'll leave if you just look." Gen smirked with mischief, as he always did when he was about to prove something, and Senkuu was so annoyed that he couldn't mind his own business he just followed his threatening advice to please him and make him leave.

But as soon as he did what he was told, and saw her, his stomach felt heavy and his heart started to beat hysterically. He could feel Gen’s mocking gaze on him but he couldn’t care less for it, as he observed the nerve-wrecking picture of Kohaku moving at ease, enjoying herself too much to care for every one’s eyes on her. 

It was too much. Too tempting. Much more than he could need to fulfill his imagination like a fucking pervert. 

When their eyes met and she didn’t look away, instead holding his while she kept sinfully moving her body, Senkuu stood up automatically and walked towards her. 

He knew he was screwed, approaching her with nothing to say but just wanting to be near her, to confirm what Gen told him when he gets there, only to know if he had a chance. 

Then, a big hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her away from him made this whole situation very clear. 

Accept it. She wants you. She always has. But she can also no longer feel like this. She has many options around her, which she could choose from. And right now she really wants you to do something. Anything. 

So he grabbed her by the wrist by the time he got there and just dragged her far away from everyone. 

They walked like this for minutes, not even sharing a look, but she wasn’t complaining at all, letting him lead her wherever he wanted. 

Senkuu stopped only when they were at the door of his place, across the bridge that led to the village and where the sound of the drums and their friend’s laughter was muffled by the evening breeze. 

Why was she so calmed? Senkuu asked himself when he turned to look at her and she was not even concerned, as if he hadn’t just taken her with him with no reason at all and after telling her to leave him alone.

“Can you teach me how to use the telescope?” she asked, looking at his window.  
Maybe she was just trying to play safe, as she uses to when she doesn't want to bother him. Senkuu couldn't say no to that request. 

He taught her, letting her into his place (that was a mess of papers and chemicals), and showed her how to calibrate it and identify planets and stars. She had seen them before, so it wasn’t new to her, but lately she seemed more interested in learning how science worked and how things functioned, along with their inner logic. To her luck, it satisfied him more than anything that someone who grew up without these developments and at first seemed uninterested was now starting to love it as much as he did. 

Kohaku's shining eyes when she discovered something knew never ceased to amaze him, and he felt free to finally admit it to himself, taking his time to appreciate how beautiful she looked right now. 

"I can't believe your father lived in space." She commented, turning to him.

Senkuu chuckled darkly. He had no right to deny her this talk now. 

“He did it because it was my dream. I helped him as I could so he could work in the NASA, and he was the first one to enlist himself to travel to space. Your ancestor lived there too, you know.”

“So I’ve heard.” She smiled fondly, probably thinking about her sister and her tales about Lillian Goldberg. “You can make it possible. To go there.” Kohaku leaned onto him and placed her head on his shoulder.

Senkuu’s breath hitched in his throat, and returned a smile as he could, stopping to look at her relaxed features next to him. 

“Do you miss him?” she mumbled.

“I do. I’m scared I could forget his face someday.” 

“You won’t.” she told him, with conviction in her voice. Senkuu wished that could be true. That he could control it. 

He didn’t know when she pulled out something from her pocket, but there it was, in front of him, a worn-out piece of paper: it was a drawing of him, next to his very own father wearing a NASA uniform. It looked like a picture, with Byakuya displaying his dumb smile and he suddenly forgot how to think. 

"How?" He could only articulate, as he felt his eyes watering from emotion. 

"I asked this very good mangaka we revived some years ago if he remembered your father, because I heard he was kind of famous, and turns out he did. I don't know how he looked like and I hope it’s something close. I’ve had it for years but you never wanted to talk about this."

He took it carefully to closely look at it. It was made five years ago. Five fucking years not wanting to talk about this and forgetting his father’s face because of it.

“It’s... wonderful. Thank you.” His hand trembled but she held his wrist to stabilize him. Kohaku took the drawing from him and walked away to place it on his desk where he could see it whenever he wanted. 

He walked close to her before she could turn back and maybe he could lose his chance. 

Taking her hand in his, he looked at her trying to figure out what to do next. She looked at him with surprise, not expecting him to be doing this without their lives being in danger. 

“Kohaku.” Senkuu guided her hand to his chest, unable to do anything else to express himself. 

He didn’t know how to. The times they’d hugged or touched, she was the one taking the initiative.

To his very luck, she seemed to realize what he wanted to tell her, and her cheeks turned pink. 

“You look like a prey right now.” She commented, letting her other hand place itself on his shoulder and get closer. 

“You caught me, lioness.” He joked, blushing a deep shade of red at how cheesy that sounded, and he hoped she wouldn’t cringe. 

Instead, she kissed him close to his lips and stayed there, unmoving, as if she was taunting him. She wasn’t letting him get away with this like he always does. 

Senkuu kissed her back on the lips this time, locking them together for long before drawing back, scared that he misunderstood her actions when she didn’t move.

She was shocked, actually. He should be too. 

This was so unlike him and she knew him well enough to know that and expect him to act as he always does. 

“Did you mean to do that?” she whispered against his face, her breath tickling his cheek. 

“10.000 percent yes.” He chuckled. 

She kissed him then, eagerly, as she pressed her body to him and her hand pulled him down to her level. 

It was ridiculous how bad he had it for her, to the extent he was already wanting more and accepting the heat emanating from her body as if he wasn’t afraid to die trying to reach the sun. 

Senkuu carefully placed a hand on her waist and the other on the nape of her neck to feel whatever he dared to, never been able to touch somebody like this while he kissed her back with the same emotion. 

When he felt Kohaku’s teeth around his lower lip he wasn’t afraid for nothing except his hormones rising up like they never did, using the vivid feeling of her tongue entering his mouth after that to fuel his desire. 

He didn’t think about this too much. If he had known today was going to go like this he would’ve thought twice before drinking, or before even looking at her swaying gracefully with the music. 

He’d never kissed someone, but he supposed he was doing well because of the intoxicating feelings their kiss started, and by the way her eyes glowed whenever she opened them to look at him, she was enjoying it as much as him.

Maybe reaching for her hips to pull her even closer wasn’t a clever idea, Senkuu thought, as the heat coming from there was considerably higher and the mere gesture of pulling back for some space made her protest against his lips. 

Kohaku kept him in place by lifting her leg and partially wrap it around his, making him growl lowly before he was guiding her to his desk so she could sit there. 

As she parted her legs and pulled him in between them, Senkuu felt his whole body shudder at the new intimacy and all his thoughts focused on this very moment, while he proceeded to bite her lips and part from her to place his behind her ear to plant a soft kiss there. 

She sighed against him and tilted her head to give him more space, which made him lean onto the desk for purchase. In this position he felt her right against him and he couldn’t stop himself from grinding his hips to her as he grew harder. Her whimper was followed by an unintentional bite at her neck from him.

“Are you...?” Kohaku whispered against his ear, and locked her legs around his hips, rolling hers slowly until he moaned his answer. 

He was. He was in every state of being possible. Not afraid to keep grinding his hips against hers or even be inside of her without protection. 

Senkuu lifted his head from her neck to look at her closely, panting as he did. The smell of her sex was evident and he knew she wanted them to keep doing this. However, he didn’t know if she even knew what was happening, since he was sure no one ever taught her what sex actually was when she was growing up and he didn’t recall someone has within these past years. 

Maybe she understood it as a duty: as something she owed him because he wanted it, and Senkuu wouldn’t allow that. He wanted her to know she had the chance to decide and to know the consequences of this were no one else’s problem. No one could force her to do anything she didn’t want to. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked him, cupping his face lovingly, looking worried at his actions.

“I want to have sex with you.” He said, not minding his own blush and nervousness. “But if you don’t, that’s okay. I-I just need you to know that.”

“I want it too.” She replied immediately, looking at him with wide eyes. “But what if I get pregnant? Yuzuriha said that’s what happened when you have sex.”

“I know what we can do to prevent that.” Senkuu bluntly replied as a solution. “Wait, Yuzuriha taught you that? What else did she say?”

“T-that I shouldn’t let anyone touch me or force me to have sex, which is no problem for me, since I’m very strong. And that I should do it with someone I love.” 

His eyes widened considerably when he heard the world “love” from her lips, indirectly telling him what she felt for him. Kohaku seemed to catch up on that after a while, and she blushed as if they weren’t in the most intimate position right now. 

Senkuu kissed her slowly, taking his time to patiently feel her soft lips against his and the way their tongues interlaced and danced so perfectly in rhythm with their breathing. He wasn’t ready to tell her yet: love was an unknown territory and he was afraid it could make him lose more than he could win if he admitted it. 

But yes, he probably loved her. It was something natural to him. 

She had been by his side from the beginning and they grew closer by affinity. He wanted her to be the one sleeping next to him at night and couldn’t imagine anyone else taking her position. If he were to build a family like everyone else was at the time, he would like it to be with her. 

The fact that, as horny as he was, kissing her like this while he carefully explored her strong legs and supple breasts with his hands as they got bolder, he could still be thinking about the most tooth-rooting sweet scenarios, was a clear sign he was in love with the lioness.

Senkuu helped her get rid of her dress and her bra only to end up staring at her body, mesmerized. He wondered why it drew his attention so much, since he had studied some advanced anatomy before, in the world he grew up in. He knew that having a well-trained body was weird, but still. The mere sight of her made his body shudder and he felt like surrendering at trying to know what the difference was. Her nipples were hard and when she started to touch them herself, she broke the weird spell he was into. 

Thanks rationality for that. He could touch her. 

Her breasts were bigger than his hands when he cupped them and teased her nipples, and she was very sensitive there, he found out. She was also keen to suck on his lips or neck whenever he did something she liked. 

It was easier for him when she was verbal like that, as he had no experience pleasuring someone else. 

But then everything changed when she started to undress him and distractingly touch him near his swollen erection, turning him into a clumsy and inoperative mess. And he couldn’t have that, or else this could be over too soon. 

Senkuu decided to go further and lower a hand to cup her covered core as a request for touching her there. When she didn’t protest, and let her hands fall to her sides as she watched him, he moved her wet panties aside to see what he was facing. 

Kohaku was wet and swollen, and her sex was moving on its own, waiting for some friction he had stopped giving her since they spoke.

“P-please...touch me.” She whimpered, taking his wrist to guide him to her center. 

Who was Senkuu to deny her? 

The scientist ran his index finger through her slit and quickly identified her swollen clit. It was the most important pleasure point and if he knew how to handle it he wouldn’t disappoint her. Senkuu used the principles of science for the issue, experimenting with every finger until he found out his thumb could make enough pressure against it while the others could explore the rest of her nether lips, trying to figure out if she was dilated enough. 

Pushing his index inside of her, Senkuu felt how she contracted around him. The spongy tissue was soft and hot, and so, so tight. It was incredible it could dilate enough to give birth. He added his middle finger before pushing his fingers up to one of the terminations of her clit, as he pressed with his thumb the other side and she nearly screamed. 

Had she touched herself like this before? He wondered. 

“N-not really... but it feels good...” Kohaku babbled, startling him. He was speaking his mind again. It had become a habit to him. 

Senkuu half smirked and half blushed, while he kept plunging his fingers inside her, exploring and trying to find all the pleasure points he’d read about. 

When he pressed against her upper walls insistently, trying to elicit a different reaction, she clenched around him harder than before. By the way she squeezed his shoulders and moaned his name he realized she just came around his fingers. 

There. He was doctoring in this. 

Kohaku ventured her lips to his, giving him open-mouthed and lewd kisses that were driving him insane. Stabilizing himself with both hands on her waist, he pulled her closer until she was standing and guided her to his bed near the telescope. 

As soon as they sat on the edge of the bed, she climbed onto his lap and ripped open his pants to free him. If the orgasm he had given her made him proud enough, the fact that he was close to his own was destroying every bit of his self-confidence. Kohaku wrapped her hand around him before looking closely at his swollen member and Senkuu thought it was the best feeling in the world. 

But then his cock sliding through her slit surpassed it, and before he knew, she was lowering herself onto him, her pupils wide as he slowly made his way within her. 

It was suffocatingly good. Now he understood what the big deal about sex was. Yet, when he was all the way through, he couldn’t imagine what he could to last longer with the principles of science. Maybe thinking about something else, like Ginro’s face, could help. 

He laughed to himself as she accommodated but stopped when he saw the pained expression in her face. She still looked dazed with want, but he could tell she was having a problem. 

“It hurts...” she whispered, and his eyes widened. 

“It’s okay, I told you that if you want to stop, we will.” Senkuu emphasized his last words before motioning her to pull out, but she stayed there, rigid. 

“No.” she stated, looking at him intensely before kissing him deeply, and this time it was mind-blowing, to the extent he felt like fainting beneath her. 

The mood lit up again and Senkuu could feel wetness pooling at her sex, coating him. When she moved she mewled against his ear, and he could only grab her hips to encourage her. 

She built a slow rhythm, gyrating her hips and slowly killing him. He could only watch as the performance she’d made before in front of everyone had now become an intimate dance within him. 

“Senkuu...” she moaned. 

He didn’t know why he did what he did immediately after her pleading voice. He had put a hand on the collar of her neck and lightly pressed there, and against his better judgment, she liked it, guiding her hand to him and urge him to press harder. 

She shuddered when he did, and he could’ve thought it was because he was too rough with her, if it wasn’t for her inner walls starting to clench around him, reminding him of his own release he had forgotten in aims to please her. 

Senkuu laid her to her side on his bed after pulling out of her. He was so close he just needed a few strokes before he was coming, while watching her, who was laying on his bed looking at him in a daze as he came down from his high and laid next to her, panting and smiling when she offered her own smile. 

Her hair looked like a mess and if she wasn’t naked and unbelievably beautiful right now, he would have laughed at her. She looked like a real lioness.

Senkuu fell asleep from exhaustion, still having the physical strength of an ant compared to hers. He was so relaxed after days of constantly thinking, planning, wanting several illogical things to the moment, that when he woke up he couldn’t picture what time it was. 

Kohaku, however, was dressed and her hair was back to normal, sitting on the chair in front of his desk while sharpening her knifes. 

“Should I be worried you’re trying to kill me?”

“What? No!” she replied, taken aback. She hadn’t noticed he’d woken up. 

“Relax. I was kidding.”

Kohaku looked at him from head to toe and blushed madly. He was half naked after all. 

“What’s the deal? You already saw it all... and more.” Senkuu smirked but then looked to the floor, embarrassed at the memory of her touching him so intimately. 

Suddenly, looking for his shirt seemed more important than facing her as she stood up and walked closer to him. 

Kohaku sat next to him and grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. She looked at him with suspicion in her eyes, trying to find something in his that could give her some answer. 

“What?” Senkuu mumbled, still not used to the proximity. 

“I told you yesterday that I love you, but you didn’t say anything. So I was trying to figure it out this morning but you’re very hard to read.”

“Why does it matter if I do? We already know we like each other.”

“That’s different. I’ve heard that. Love is what Ruri feels for Chrome. Like is what I feel for my friends.” 

“What are you trying to say, Kohaku? Speak to me clearly, you know I’m really bad at this.”

“That I seriously want you to be my boyfriend, but only if you love me too. If we are together, we can do... that... whenever we want, right? And only with each other. And we can do lot of things together as a couple.”

“You want to put a name to this. Well, lioness, lucky for you I want everything you do.” The scientist smirked when Kohaku blushed at his bold words.

It died as soon as she pressed her lips to his desperately and pushing him back onto the bed. 

“Say it.” She whispered as she bit his neck and pressed her body against his groin. 

Tension was written all over her face. She needed to know. 

He had to surrender to her or she would leave him like this: desperately wanting and not able to touch her. 

Senkuu lifted a hand to her neck to pull her head down on his shoulder. Carefully placing her hair behind her ear, he whispered those three words, not expecting the liberating feeling that came afterwards, as she licked at his neck, bit his ear and repeated his words. 

In the back of his head, he heard Byakuya laughing his ass off at the always stoic and uninterested scientist loosing his internal battle against a lioness, the very queen of the stone age.


End file.
